Forever trapped in You
by lovlyangl
Summary: This is third in a series of Fantasy short stories on SMacked. It takes place in the Highlands where Laird Mac Taylor has been cursed to live within his home till true love comes. Story contains Adult situations.Reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

**"Forever Trapped in You".**

**A Fantasy story by MacsLovlyAngl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The year 1181.**

He was a Scottish Warrior. Born and bred in Scotland. His clan and family battled for their land everday. That is until that one evil night the warrior was cursed by a witch and locked within his holding.

"Laird Mac come quick. It seems that the English have begun their battle again. We need your help."

As the Laird dressed he noticed the room fog when out from the mirror came an evil looking hag.

"Who are you? Why do you invade my holding?"

"Who am I? I am your worst nightmare Laird Mac. It is I who shall curse you for years to remain in this house. Never will you be free again."

"Surely you gest. I do not believe in such things. Leave now before I have you removed."

"Heath my words Laird Mac Taylor. From this day forth until true love comes, you will remain locked within these walls. I curse you in the name of Merlin."

Disappearing back into the mirror Mac laughed.

"Such nonsense."

Grabbing his sword the Warrior headed out the door. But as he tried to open it it would not release.

"This cannot be true. What have I done to deserve such a curse?"

Hearing the evil witch laugh within the mirror Laird Mac knew there would be no escape from the hell he was trapped in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Year 2008**

"Stella. Are you ready to go? Do you want to miss your flight?"

"No Sir. I am coming."

Heading down the stairs with excitement Stella knew this was the moment she had waited for. Now 30 years of age, Stella was chosen out of 250 other Ancient History students to go to Scotland and appraise artifacts from Laird Mac Taylor's holding.

"Finally. It's about time my lady. Now let's get you to the Airport."

As they drove Stella asked..."is it true Sir that Laird Mac Taylor was cursed for years to remain trapped in his home until true love released him?"

"It is Stella. He was cursed by a witch. You see Laird Mac fell in love with the witches daughter. But he decided to marry another making the witch very angry. It is said that she arrived through a mirror in the Lairds home cursing him."

"Oh...he was a handsom one wasn't he?"

"That he was Stella. You never know. You may be his true love", he laughed.

"Very funny Sir. I'll be sure to release him when I arrive."

"Here we are Stella. You have a safe trip and keep in contact."

"I will Sir. I promise."

"Very good. When you arrive in the Highlands you will be greeted by Charles Gibson. He will take you to Laird Mac's home in the Highlands. There you will price artifacts and send the pictures along with the prices to me to put out on the internet for sale."

"Just one question Sir. Why are we selling off his holding?"

"We are selling the items because we were asked to by his family. They feel the house is cursed and they cannot get anyone to live in it. They have no money left. Therefore they have to sell off what is left of the holding."

"Oh...that is so sad. Can you imagine if the Laird is in the home, how he must feel having to watch everything being sold out from under him."

"Tis a sad Story Stella. But not for you to question. You just do your job and come home. Understood?"

"Yes Sir. I understand."

Exiting the car. Stella entered the Airport and boarded her flight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Highlands**

As Stella exited her flight. She was greeted by Sir Charles Gibson.

"You must be Lady Stella. Welcome to the Highlands."

"I am. And thank you for having me."

"Of course. If you will come with me I will take you to the holding."

"Thank you. I'm very excited to get started."

"Have you been told of the curse?"

"I have Charles. But I have no fear of being haunted. Do not worry about that."

"I'm sure you don't Lady Stella. But there is one other thing you need to know. Some say that Laird Mac haunts the ladies in their dreams. That he comes to them at night. Loving them passionately. Draining them of their fears until all that is left is love."

"But I don't understand. I was told once he found true love he'd be free."

"As he will be if the curse holds true. But as it stands he has not met his true love yet. For he still haunts the holding."

"I can honestly tell you Charles. No curse is going to scare me. Do you know why?"

"No. Why Stella?"

"Cause I don't believe in curses. There is no such thing as witches, or curses."

"We shall see Stella. You will have access to a phone. But there will be no one around you. For Laird Mac's holding is the only one that still stands. Everything else is land. Land that no one has dared to build on."

"I understand Charles. This is another reason I was happy to be here. I love being alone."

"Well then my dear. That you will be. I can guarantee that."

As they arrived at the holding. Stella looked around in awe.

"How can a holding so old. Look so beautiful and well kept?"

"There is a grounds keeper that comes twice a week. Other then that. You will be alone. The kitchen and freezers are well stocked. If there is any type of emergency just call and we will get to you as soon as we can."

"Thank you. I will be fine."

"Very well then. I shall see you in a week to see how you are making out."

"Okay. Thank you again Charles. Good bye for now."

"Good bye Lady Stella."

Driving away Stella looked up towards the window and swore she seen a man.

_"Nah. Come on Stella. It was just a shadow", _she told herself.

**End Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As she opened the door she inhaled a deep breath. Never had seen a holding look so beautiful and well kept.

_"Oh my God. Wow. This is truely beautiful", _she said to herself.

Walking upstairs she checked on the bedrooms. Nearing the end of the long corridor she opened the last door and smiled. For inside was a beautiful four poster king size made made from the finest wood she had ever seen.

_"This has to be century's old. God it's so breath taking"._

Placing her bags down she felt a cool breeze along her neck and as she turned around she seen the shadow disappear.

_"Stop it Stella. You are scaring yourself. What you need is a nap. It's been a long flight"._

Walking over to the bed. She removed her coat, took off her shoes and laid down under the comforter.

_"Jeez the Highlands are cold. I should have asked where the heat was", _she giggled.

Falling into sleep Stella began to dream. A very erotic dream. The kind of dream that brought forth a warmth of pleasure.

_"Mmm...aaahh...", _she sighed as he kissed her inner thigh. Opening her legs he exposed her soft brown curls that hid her warm sheath. Carefully stroking his finger across her bud she bucked and cried out.

_"Oh God."_

Waking out of sleep she looked down and seen her pants on the floor. Feeling between her legs she realized she was naked from the waist down.

_"Oh God. Oh God. This can't be happening. It was just a dream."_

_"I can asure you lass. This is no dream. You must keep this holding warm, else you will freeze,"_ he whispered.

"I do not talk to shadows. Show yourself."

As Stella watched. She seen him appear at the end of her bed. Breathtaking. That was the only way to describe him as she tried to breathe. He was tall, strong, with muscled arms, thighs, neck and chisled face. The face of a great warrior.

"Breathe lass, else you will die."

Taking a deep breath she felt her heart race. Her body begin to tingle.

"Are you...are you Laird Mac?"

"I am lass. Now tell me. Are you my true love?"

"I'm not sure Laird Mac. My name is Stella and I've been sent here to price your items."

"You are what? how dare you lass. What gives you the right to sell my holding?"

"Your family Laird Mac. They've sent me to sell your items to help pay for the bills that are owing on your home."

"My family lass? My family has long died."

"I know that Laird. But those who are relations to your generations have kept this holding going strong. But they can no longer do that. For you will not allow anyone to live here. Also Laird Mac. Do not touch me ever again without my permission. Is that understood?"

"You dare tell me what I can and cannot do lass?"

"I do. Things have changed my Laird. I am not here for your pleasure. I'm here only to sell your items."

"Lass. Are you telling me I cannot love you? I cannot touch you ever again?"

Stella could see the sadness in his eyes. The pain, the hurt he had suffered over the years. Feeling the sadness was hurting her, and as her tears welded up he was beside her.

"Why do you cry lass?"

_Whisper_ "Cause my Laird I can feel your pain."

Wiping away her tear, he sat beside her, placed his arm around her and said..."Do not allow my pain to haunt you lass. Tis my pain, not yours."

"I know. But I feel so bad for you trapped all these years within your own home, never seeing the outside world or being able to touch things that live and breathe."

"But I am touching you lass. Are you not alive and breathing?"

"I am. But...but..."

"Shh...tis okay lass. Do not cry no more. I will leave and allow you to do what you have come to do."

As he stood. As he started to walk from the room, she stopped him.

"Wait...do not leave. Please stay."

"Are you sure lass. Am I really what you want. Are you truely willing to try and release me?"

Looking into his eyes she whispered..."I am Laird Mac. I will allow you to love me."

**End Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hearing her words he laid her down.

"Are you sure lass? You do understand if you are not the one I have nothing to offer you."

"I understand. So please my Laird. Take me, love me, make me yours even if only for tonight."

Standing up he removed his kilt dropping it to the ground.

_SIGH_ was all that could be heard.

"It's okay lass. I promise to be gentle."

Now Stella thought to herself._ Nothing about you is going to be gentle and there is no way in hell that is going to fit in me._

He was large. Very large and very thick. And Stella swore the more he hardened, the more he grew in length.

_"Umm...I don't think you will my fit my Laird", _she whispered in gasps.

"Trust me lass. I will fit within you. I promise to give you endless pleasure. The kind of pleasure that never ends until you are drained . Laying in my arms."

Sitting back down on the bed he removed her blouse revealing her creamy breasts.

"Can I kiss you lass?"

_"Yes"_...she whispered.

Bending down towards her heated lips. He traced the outline of hers with his tongue.

"So sweet. So intoxicating. So beautiful lass."

Touching their lips he kissed her. Kissed her deep draining her of all her senses as he drove his tongue deep within her throat.

Breaking the kiss. He moved his way down to her breast until he reached her erect nipple. Taking it into his mouth as he suckled it, causing multiple spasms within her while his fingers traveled down between her legs, opening them, touching the very heat of her.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh...", she cried out.

"Easy lass. Tis okay. Let yourself release onto my hand. Allow yourself the pleasure of my touch."

Removing his fingers, he kissed his way down her tummy until he got to heat. Nearing the edge, he inhaled her scent into his nostrils as he traced his tongue across her swollen bud.

"Please Laird...please help me release the pleasure is to much."

"No lass. I will never release you. I want to taste you, all of you. I want you to become lifeless within my arms from the love I force upon you."

Such words, such beauty from a man caused Stella to pour within his mouth. Causing her to hear him lap at her, as her juices flowed from within her onto him.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac...she screamed as the orgasms over took her. Leaving her drained, so drained she couldn't move, couldn't form a cohearent thought. Then as he climbed up upon her, he pulled her up and drove into her. Drove into her so deep that all she could do was grip him tight as he took her beyond reality. Into his world of erotic sins, and as they poured into each other he faintly heard the words_..."I love you"_

"What did you say lass?"

Not being able to move. Not being able to understand what she had said, she said it again_..."I love you Laird Mac."_

Carefull laying her back upon the sheets, he felt the warmth of the sun upon him. And as he turned around, he seen the sunlight beam through the window of his holding once again.

"Stella my lass. Wake up. Look lass. Do you see it? Do you feel it?"

Wrapping her in his kilt, he carried her downstairs in all his naked glory. Opening the door, he walked out, out into the sunshine.

"Oh my Laird we have done it. You are free."

"No my lass, you have done it. It was your love that freed me. You are my destiny, my only true love."

Kissing her in the heat of the sun, he laid out his kilt, placed her softly upon it, and loved her under the Highland sun.

"Forever am I trapped in you Stella."

"As I am trapped in you my Laird."

**The End.**

_Epilogue_

_It was ten years that had come to pass. That they had broken the curse the evil witch had cast upon him. _

_"Daddy can you tell me the story again of how mommy saved you from the evil witch?"_

_"I sure can sweetheart. Come sit upon daddy's knee."_

_As Stella walked out into the sunlight with their lunch, she listened to the story as her daughter sat all wide eyed waiting for the best part to begin._

_"Once upon a time..."._


End file.
